This invention relates to an air cleaner having an electric precipitating apparatus using a corona discharge and more particularly to an air cleaner which can remove ozone generated by corona discharge and absorb a large quantity of dust in a dust collecting electrode.
Up to now, metal needles have been used for negative electrodes and metals or conductive plastics for positive electrodes for silent discharge in the electric precipitating apparatus of an air cleaner which has an electric precipitating apparatus using a corona discharge.
For this reason, dust collected to a positive electrode sticks to the surface of the electrode in course of time and the dust stuck to the positive electrode forms an insulating layer.
Accordingly, it could not keep a normal silent discharge for a long period of time because of increasing the dielectric strength between both electrodes of positive and negative. The finer such as lamp soot and the like the size of dust is, the more remarkable trend it shows. As it is usual to remove large dust by mounting a filter upstream from the electrode in the air flow because large dust has an influence on discharge itself, this fine dust is now a large obstacle in practice. Consequently, up to now the electrode member was a structure capable of being disassembled and cleaned properly by an user.
However, it had faults in that the electrode member was destroyed during disassembling or it caused an electric shock accident by disassembling it in a state of charging it with electric current.
It had another fault in that it could not be used in a closed room because it had a bad effect on the human body by generating a large quantity of ozone by making use of corona discharge of the electric precipitating apparatus.